Devils Never Cry Lyric's Edited
by Destructive Demon
Summary: These are the Lyrics for Dmc 3. The lyrics are now Devils never cry edited and non edited Different from Dmc trailer , Suffer, Taste of blood and Divine hate. Well enjoy.
1. Devils never cry edited

I'll steal your soul for a second chance

You will die, come what may

Your soul makes me stronger

In your life you'll breathe no longer

Fade away in a quest for life Until the end, don't judge me nice

Searching for the cure for soul's demise

Reap the tears of the victim's cries

You'll need more to kill the suffer of a

Brother demon, that's a purely wonder

Kill before the time, kill them all

Blast out the righteous mark

Serving justice that dwells in me.

Nothing comes as far as the eye can see

The eye can see

The eye can see

The eye can see

We are falling

The night is calling

Tears inside me

Calm me now

Bless me wisdom

Live for eternity All it, I see

The freedom reign

We are falling

The night is calling

She is somebody

Showing me signs

Midnight is haunting

Wait softly, slowly

Show me wisdom

Show me,

please Bless me wisdom

Live for eternity All it, I see

The freedom reign

Praised to my father

Blessed by the water

Black night, dark skies

The devils cry.


	2. Suffer

Dmc's Suffer

"You got nothin' and nothin's got you

I can see your fear it surrounds you  
Built with strife and insight but it's not enough  
I'll defeat and discreet your every move

Instinctual, just take your life  
One step, one breath you're under my knife  
Killing slow is the way I conquer  
It's time for torture test can't wait no longer

With your first step you will burn  
Can't control your hate you've learned  
Killing slow is the way I conquer  
Until you know the meaning of suffer

Step twice you invite and welcome death  
Pay homage to me with your last breath  
Say goodbye to a life that you once knew  
Along with every being that was before you"


	3. Devils never cry unedited

Dmc's Theme ( Unedited )

"Steel a soul for a second chance  
But you will never become a man

My chosen torture makes me stronger  
In a life that craves the hunger  
A Freedom and a quest for life  
Until the end the judgment night

Bless me with your gift of light  
Righteous cause on judgment night  
Feel the sorrow the light has swallowed  
Feel the freedom like no tomorrow

Stepping forth a cure for soul's demise  
Reap the tears of the victim's cries  
Yearning more to hear the suffer (of a)  
Of a demon as I put it under

Killed before, a time to kill them all  
Passed down the righteous law  
Serve a justice that dwells in me  
Lifeless corpse as far as the eye can see  
The eye can see Repeat five times

Bless me with the  
Leaf off of the tree  
On it I see  
The freedom reign

We are falling  
The light is calling  
Tears inside me  
Calm me down

Midnight calling  
Mist of resolving  
Crown me, with the  
Pure green leaf

Praise to my father  
Blessed by the water  
Black night, dark sky  
The devil's cry

Repeat three times

Life of vengeance, a passive test  
Until the grave I will rest  
Engage the pressure until it crumbles  
The existence of the lifeless black souls

Onward to the sacred battlefield  
Where justification and limits are revealed  
Tools of steel in rage they conquer  
Weed out the killing of victim's stalker

The powers proven to end the madness  
Upon I take it to end the savage  
The rays of light a truth of meaning  
To my father the blood is pleading

A justice rage for all to feel  
With innocent cries and hatred squeals  
The gore of evil seems to satisfy  
When slain an maimed and pacified

My chosen torture makes me stronger  
In a life that craves the hunger  
A Freedom and a quest for life  
Until the end the judgment night

Watch the footsteps but never follow  
If you want to live tomorrow  
Steel a soul for a second chance  
But you will never become a man"


	4. Taste of Blood

Taste of Blood

"The flinch in your eye calls your bluff  
Feel free to die when you've had enough  
Useless cause is breaking your back  
Your life will end when you attack

Make your move  
Make your stand  
Make the win  
(ha..) Like you can

See the war  
See me rule  
See the mirror  
You'll see a fool

To take me out you must fight like a man  
You've yet to prove that you can (you've yet to prove me that you can)  
I see your might and it compares to something  
That is if something is nothing

Time to figure  
Time to sin  
Your times done  
When you begin

Live for suffer  
Live for revenge  
Now your life  
Comes to an end

Taste the blood  
Taste your fate  
Swallow your pride  
With your hate

Your last breathe  
Your last stance  
The last of all  
In your command

Knee's in the (blood) with your crying pleas  
Wade in your sorrow, bathe in your fear  
Clear the mind from righteousness suffered  
Witness the moment of (your) failures prosper"


	5. Divine Hate

Divine hate

Now you've really crossed the line  
Your hate for me is divine  
My love yearns your suffer  
On the grave lurks my prosper

Taunt more as a lure but it's no use  
Knots tight my excite I prepare the noose  
Say no more it's time for you to make your move  
My blackened soul lit by your fuel

Implodes your moral and drains your pride  
Too late for debate or run and hide  
Time to take your life it tolls the bell  
To your hell I'd like to welcome you

Hail to a father of devine  
To the son the light will shine  
From the angst of lost memories  
A just revenge to cure misery


End file.
